


Heaven Belongs to the Devil

by priestessamy



Category: Heaven Will Be Mine (Visual Novel), We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Mash-up, Memorial Foundation End, Trans Female Character, True End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: The pilots have become something humans are not. Still... they can't do much from space. But maybe they can convince a couple of scouts to take up the job on their behalf.





	Heaven Belongs to the Devil

It was only on a technicality that they could even exist in this place. A pocket dimension between two parallel realities, like a Venn diagram come to life. L-T had found it, because she was always really good with all that in-between stuff. Her name didn't have a hyphen in it for no reason. Someone finally managed to tune in, but it took a shit-ton of do-overs to get right. Three scouts. But three was all they really needed.

It was Pluto who came up with the message and broadcast it as far as she could. Luckily, her reach is as far as you can imagine and then just a little bit more. Always a little bit more. Her voice has a way of embracing you just like her presence. With any luck, a few beautiful sentences would be all it took. She was particularly proud of 'There is room for three in my world.'

When the ping came back from that dinky little cabin, nearly imperceptible, it was Saturn's job to open the door. She slashed out with her claws, momentarily drowning the whole space in pink. So she was a bit shocked to look back and see a very normal-looking door standing there attached to nothing at all. “Hm, kind of expected it to be more... portal-y.”

Luna-Terra smirked and shifted her stance, leaning on her lance of pure light. “Pretty sure that's not an adjective, but I know what you mean. Still, this place is so liminal, anything is possible, and everything is probable. That's sort of the entire idea.”

Pluto's gravity shifted, weighing them both down. “Shh, I can hear them arguing. That means we did it right.”

They all stood there in the ether – or floated, these things were fluid – and waited patiently. It was probably only a few minutes, and also a few years, and maybe a month or two. The door flew open almost wildly and all three stumbled through at once, tearing at each others' flesh like drunk kids on prom night – which maybe wasn't the greatest metaphor since there was some overlap between the two scenarios.

None of the scouts had any clue they were even being joined here in Hell/Heaven/Nowhere. And the pilots felt bad for staring, but it was impossible to look away. When they had melded together with their suit-selves, it had been glorious and ethereal. This was visceral and warm and full of tears and kisses and patience and joy. These kids were like them and not like them. There were feathers and moisture and eyes and hands and flesh and blood and bile and everything. But that made sense. These were not aliens, these were demons. Two very different things, even for all their similarities. The important thing was that Existential Threats came in forms strange yet familiar. Humans that humans are not.

* * *

When it was all over and everyone was done crying – pilots included – Saturn cleared her throat softly, tail swishing excitedly. “Uh. Hey.”

“Oh. The Devil seems a lot more awkward than I would have been expected. And uh... more plentiful.” The one who used to be called Venus and probably still was called Venus blinked her various eyes in sequence and fluttered her wings.

Neptune rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly. “Seems like an understatement, V.”

Pluto had a smile so charming you could see it through her veil of stars, and right now she was beaming – literally. “It wasn't exactly a lie. And it wasn't exactly the truth. You all needed to become something new, because we can't do it.”

A million arms crossed as Jupiter scowled ever so slightly. “I don't get it. You called us. You opened a magical doorway. How are you anything close to powerless?”

“Uh... We're not really from your world. This was the closest we could get. Even if we could get to the you's in our universe, it would probably destroy the planet. Too much gravity and Culture and time. This was the easiest way. Cheating the system.” Luna-Terra sounded upset to admit that. Not the cheating thing, the fact that there was something she couldn't do herself.

Pluto laughed like she always laughed, bright and cheerful and _real_. “It's the oldest story there is. Everything sucks, so the best we can do is try to make it better for the next generation, ya know?”

Getting swept up, Saturn started to grin. “And if we can't do it ourselves, we can at least encourage some kids who love too much and try too hard. We know what that looks like. We know what that feels like. Being the worst girls around. So... We've done what little we can, showed you the way, gave you the bodies. It's up to you to save the world. Or... I guess damn it? Honestly, the specifics don't matter. You know what it means to be actually good, and actually bad. And it obviously doesn't take much. Rip off an arm and all of a sudden it's the only thing you can think about.”

“A new apple...” A wide-eyed and mystified Venus said, staring off into every distance imaginable. Her companions looked at her in confusion and she just laughed brightly. “I'll explain on the way.” She turned her full attention back on the pilots. “If you're not the Devil, what do we call you?”

The gravity in the space seemed to swell, and everyone knew in an instant where it was coming from. “That's Luna-Terra, that's Saturn, and I'm Pluto.”

“Of course. It only makes sense.” Neptune's arms wrapped around her companions and held them close. “Is there... Will we see you again?”

There was an uncomfortably long silence and no one was eager to fill it. L-T made her best attempt. “Probably not us exactly. But... Well, if we exist in your world at all, we're probably on the moon. Do you guys have that here? The colony? The Gravity Well?” They all shook their heads, and this time the gravity increased independent of Pluto's influence. “Damn... Then you better bring it in for a hug while there's still time. You've got a lot of work ahead of you. People to corrupt. Systems to burn down.”

All six of them met in the center for the most logistically confusing but physically pleasing embrace ever. Pluto somehow encircled them all, and squeezed them with all the force of a million black holes. “Hey. Give 'em Hell.”

“Thanks, mom,” Neptune said softly. Nobody could be sure if she meant that ironically or sincerely, and that was just how everyone liked it.

 


End file.
